english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Dave Wittenberg
David Richard Paul "Dave" Wittenberg (born September 1, 1971) is a prolific South-African American voice actor and writer. While Wittenberg was born in a hospital in South Africa, he was primarily raised in Boston. He's also known as: Dave Lelyveld and Dave Whittenburg. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005) - Additional Voices *Ben 10 (2006-2007) - Emcee (ep22), Escape Artist (ep22), Eskimo Teen#3 (ep39), Harold (ep22), Road Rage (ep44), Upchuck *Codename: Kids Next Door (2005-2007) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2005) - Id Dodgers (ep36), Protectorate Agent#1 (ep36) *Generator Rex (2010) - Blue Collar Worker (ep13), The Instigator (ep13) 'Movies' *Planes (2013) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (2007) - Alien#2, Upchuck *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Numbuh 74.239 *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Numbuh 0, Sector Z Operative Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Naruto: Shippūden (2016) - Kakashi Hatake, Communications Team Ninja (ep325) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006-2009) - Yazoo *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Kakashi Hatake, Child Video Games 'Video Games' *Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Burning Earth (2007) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - BPD Officers, Officer Denheen, Officer Lynch *Bulletstorm (2011) - Creeps, Ratface *Champions: Return to Arms (2005) - Giwin *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Additional Voices *Disney Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Iron Brigade (2011) - Frank *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Alabon Llyrgryf, Aryn Kest, Brit Codgan, Cartery Jayck, Fynwick Iver, Irion (King of Cups), Mad Harst, Myrddin Glas, Niahm Kent, Rhunir Wesnon, Sparrow, Vulgar Donnoh, Walen Forstid *Lego Batman: The Videogame (2008) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect (2007) - Entrance Console, ERCS Guard, Lieutenant Girard, MSV Worthington Captain, Officer, Transmission *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Kakashi Hatake *Ratatouille (2007) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus (2013) - Thug#2 *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Case File#3: Frights! Camera! Mystery! (2003) - Duncan Vibes, Terrance Patel *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Aphel Jaarn *Sunset Overdrive (2014) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Gang Member, Gentleman, Maggia Gangster, Policeman *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II (2006) - Mithlond Sentry Unit *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king (2006) - Morgormir *Twisted Metal: Head-On (2005) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Sergeant Major Charon *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Amodar *Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2008) - Izuna *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja (2006) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Kakashi Hatake, Gamakichi *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Kakashi Hatake Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (51) *Years active on thid wiki: 2003-2016. Category:American Voice Actors